russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search
February, 24th 2014 In what could be seen as its biggest programming move in years, government channel People’s Television Network, Inc. (PTNI).has partnered with HBKOR, Inc., to produce the first ever Korean Pop Idol Search in the Philippines. The K-Pop Idol Search (KIS – Pinoy Edition) is the first leg of an Asian roadshow to discover highly-promising Asian talents. It is a competition that integrates the ultimate artistic expression of body and voice, including fashion style and bearing to convey a total stage performance. “After about 40 years of exclusively servicing government programs, public affairs, news of national relevance, educational and cultural programming and some sports shows, KIS Pinoy shall showcase PTV-4’s transformation into a more commercially-competitive television network, towards targeting to increase viewership by a big margin in the middle of 2014,” PTV-4 General Manager Cleo Dongga-said at the media launch held last week at the Isabella Room of the Makati Shangri-la. To be aired on PTV-4 sometime September this year, the KIS Pinoy shall pioneer the People’s Television Network’s wholesome entertainment shows. The competition is open to all Filipino individuals, 14-35 years old, who love to sing and dance, and dream of becoming a world stage performer. Interested parties must have no existing management and recording contracts, locally and internationally. “Together with Korean-based renowned artists and investors, I am here to help revolutionize entertainment shows in the Philippines. We recognize the immense and extraordinary performing arts talents of the Filipinos. We are here to help bring the promising performers on the world stage,” vowed Kim Jung Su, consultant of PTV-4 and lead sponsor of the project. To ensure that the show reaches a wider audience, the PTV executive added that the network is also currently improving its signal as well exploring the possibility of live streaming the show. A 5-year exclusive contract with a Korean-based talent management company, a 6-month intensive training in Korea, and a more than P2 million cash await the five winners of the K-Pop Idol Search (KIS) Pinoy Edition. While it may be a KPOP search, the organizers clarified that interested contestants are not limited to singing Korean songs, and can sing any song/language in the auditions. “What makes this search different from the rest of this kind of shows in the Philippines is that, provincial winners are chosen at the preliminary stage. An all-Korean panel shall select one (1) qualifier from each of the 82 provinces, and the 17 Local Government Units (LGUs) in Metro Manila. Highly-Urbanized Cities (HUCs) are covered within and represented by the provincial unit. Some 99 provincial qualifiers shall compete for the regional qualifying stage,” announces Mr. Kim. On top of the five (5) champions in the finals, KIS Pinoy shall also recognize promising talents, with monthly special citations given out every end of the month with the end day of each month as cut-off date. These are: KIS Pinoy Idol of the Month; Most Promising Idol (14-18 years old); Darling of the Media; The Voice of KIS Pinoy; The Look of KIS Pinoy; The Move of KIS Pinoy. Others awards are: Trendsetter of Mindanao, Visayas, Luzon and Metro Manila. The preliminary search will be from April 1 to August 31. Interested individuals shall create its own audition video which shall be personally handed over to the HBKOR Secretariat that will be touring around the Philippines to accept entries. Locations and dates of availability of the HBKOR Secretariat are to be found at www.kispinoy.com.